Se noyer dans le plaisir
by Emma Laviche
Summary: Comme tous les samedis matins, Bella se rend à son cours de natation pour vaincre sa peur de l'eau. Après sa leçon, les choses dérapent lorsqu'elle retrouve son maître-nageur au sauna.


OS gagnant du concours _Hot Sport _de LoveLemon-In-Fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se noyer dans le plaisir<strong>_

Ses mouvements étaient fluides, faciles, maîtrisés. Son corps épousait parfaitement la surface de l'eau. L'expression de son visage ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état d'esprit. Il voulait dépasser ses limites en nageant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Assise à quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme observait cet homme avec beaucoup de fascination. Encore une fois, elle était arrivée en avance pour pouvoir profiter de ce fabuleux spectacle. Depuis quelques temps, le samedi était devenu son jour préféré de la semaine.

Il était encore tôt. La piscine était calme, seul le bruit des vagues résonnait dans l'immense salle inanimée.

Après avoir achevé une énième longueur, Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et leva le nez vers l'estrade sur laquelle son élève l'attendait sagement. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de sortir de l'eau pour la rejoindre.

« Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides.

― Oui et vous ?

― Aussi. »

Il lui tendit la main. Bella la serra timidement et comme à chaque fois des milliers de picotements vinrent se loger au fond de son ventre.

« Prête ?

― Oui » hésita-t-elle.

Elle dénoua la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son buste un peu plus tôt et la déposa sur la balustrade. Edward remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait troqué son maillot une pièce habituel contre un bikini bleu pâle qui rehaussait sa belle poitrine. Il se gratta la nuque et détourna les yeux bien vite.

« Venez. »

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bassin en silence. Arrivé près de l'échelle, Edward fit signe à Bella de descendre la première. Elle pénétra prudemment dans l'eau froide et frissonna un court instant.

« On commence par la planche ? s'enquit son moniteur en s'immergeant à son tour.

― Oui. »

Elle s'accrocha au rebord de la piscine et se mit sur le dos comme le lui avait appris Edward. Tout doucement, elle relâcha sa prise pour n'être portée plus que par la surface de l'eau.

« Laissez-vous bercer » entendit-elle au loin en sentant deux mains passer sous son dos pour soulever son buste.

Edward était plus habitué à donner des cours particuliers aux enfants, rares étaient les adultes qui voulaient apprendre à nager. Bella était l'exception. En seulement quelques semaines, elle avait fait des progrès considérables. Sa peur de l'eau était loin derrière elle.

« Très bien, la félicita-t-il. Faites la brasse avec vos jambes, puis avec vos bras. »

Elle effectua de petits gestes imprécis mais qui signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. Lorsqu'Edward lui demanda de changer de position, elle refit le même exercice sur le ventre.

« Parfait. Maintenant, nagez jusqu'à moi » continua-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Très concentrée, elle synchronisa ses jambes et ses bras pour avancer d'une trentaine de centimètres seulement.

« Encore.

― Je n'y arrive plus, désespéra-t-elle.

― Vous y êtes arrivée la dernière fois » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle s'acharna et réussit à progresser d'un mètre.

« Continuez, vous y êtes presque. »

Et bientôt, elle frôla le torse d'Edward du bout des doigts. Sa concentration chuta vertigineusement, elle reprit appui sur ses pieds pour ne pas boire la tasse.

Le rire d'une petite fille résonna dans la grande pièce, Edward et Bella redirigèrent leur attention vers l'entrée de la piscine pour constater qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient droit qu'à quelques minutes de répit en début de séance.

« Encore une fois » reprit Edward en faisant signe à son élève de se remettre sur le ventre.

Bella redoubla d'efforts. Elle nagea lentement mais sûrement.

« Je crois que vous êtes enfin prête pour le grand bassin, lui annonça Edward. Suivez-moi.

― Mais je ne sais pas nager, paniqua-t-elle aussitôt.

― Ne dites plus ça » conclut-il en sortant de l'eau.

Malgré ses réticences, elle suivit le maître-nageur qui l'emmena à l'autre bout de la piscine. Là, elle s'immobilisa la boule au ventre.

« Allez-y.

― Vous d'abord » répliqua-t-elle.

Il plongea gracieusement, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son aisance.

« À vous. »

Les mains tremblantes, elle agrippa l'échelle et descendit progressivement. Lorsque le niveau de l'eau atteignit ses épaules, elle chercha désespérément à appuyer ses pieds par terre, en vain.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

― Je crois que oui, lui répondit-elle sans oser se retourner ni même lâcher la barre métallique.

― On va y aller doucement. »

Elle hocha la tête par réflexe.

« Donnez-moi vos mains.

― Vous êtes fou, je vais me noyer ! s'exclama-t-elle apeurée.

― Est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser couler ? s'enquit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

― Non.

― Alors venez. »

Elle pivota sur elle-même et tendit d'abord sa main droite à Edward qui se dépêcha de l'attraper. Encore une fois, un agréable courant électrique se propagea dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Elle n'y fit pas attention, bien trop préoccupée par la profondeur du bassin.

« Encore une » l'encouragea-t-il.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle lâcha le rebord et offrit sa deuxième main à Edward. Elle s'affola, battit des pieds à n'en plus pouvoir.

« Je vais… »

Il enserra la taille de Bella juste à temps pour l'empêcher de boire la tasse. À bout de souffle, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du maître-nageur et se colla à lui. Cette soudaine proximité déconcentra Edward. Focalisé sur les formes tentatrices qui se mouvaient contre lui, il mit un certain temps à reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« Je vous tiens. »

Elle se décrispa, Edward en profita pour la faire basculer sur le ventre.

« Faites la planche comme tout à l'heure » lui dit-il en gardant un bras sous son ventre pour la maintenir hors de l'eau.

Bella reprit peu à peu confiance en elle. Elle écouta les recommandations de son moniteur et fit abstraction du lieu où elle se trouvait.

« Voilà, maintenant bougez les jambes. »

Elle entama de lents mouvements de brasse avec ses jambes puis avec ses bras.

« Vous nagez, lui fit remarquer Edward en retirant progressivement de l'eau la main qui aidait toujours Bella à flotter.

― Ne me lâchez pas. »

Mine de rien, elle nagea sur quelques mètres avant d'agripper le bord de la piscine.

« Vous y êtes arrivée.

― Pas sans vous. »

Depuis son traumatisme qui remontait à son enfance, Bella avait plusieurs fois essayé de se jeter à l'eau, de prendre des cours de natation. Aucun maître-nageur n'avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en elle. Aucun mis-à-part à Edward. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de rassurant, de protecteur. Près de lui, ses craintes s'atténuaient.

« On recommence ? lui demanda-t-il.

― Oui. »

Bella répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois, jamais sans le soutien d'Edward qui était très fier de son élève.

« Vous êtes trop raide, essayez de faire des mouvements plus amples, lui conseilla-t-il. Et n'oubliez pas de serrer les doigts. »

Elle mit en application tous ces bons conseils mais eut bien du mal à ouvrir les jambes en grand.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Il hésita avant de poser une main douce sur sa cuisse. Elle ne bougea plus, se pétrifia même. Tout doucement, Edward écarta la jambe de Bella sur le côté en profitant de cette occasion pour caresser la peau douce et blême de cette belle créature qui flottait près de lui.

« Vos cuisses doivent venir toucher vos obliques, lui expliqua-t-il.

― D'accord » répondit-elle précipitamment.

Elle avait un peu l'impression qu'Edward était partout. Sous son ventre, sur ses jambes, dans son esprit. Lui-même n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire son métier. La plupart du temps, il utilisait du matériel en mousse pour aider les débutants à flotter. Pas avec Bella. Il préférait, et de loin, la maintenir hors de l'eau avec ses bras.

« Allez-y » reprit-il.

Elle recommença à faire la brasse en essayant d'amplifier sa gestuelle au maximum.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, la félicita-t-il. Maintenant, imaginez-vous dans le petit bassin. Je vais vous lâcher progressivement. »

Cette idée n'enchanta guère Bella mais elle hocha pourtant la tête en signe d'accord. Tout contact avec Edward s'envola et malgré son angoisse, elle lutta pour continuer à nager.

« Regardez droit devant vous. »

Elle progressa à son rythme. Peu avant d'atteindre le bout de la piscine, elle eut un sursaut malheureux en attendant un enfant crier. Dans sa surprise, elle oublia tout de ses cours de natation précédents et se débattit impuissante. Edward se dépêcha de la rattraper en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Bella s'accrocha à sa bouée de secours de toutes ses forces.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à tousser. Il nagea sur quelques mètres pour la ramener près du bord. Au lieu de se précipiter hors de l'eau comme il l'avait prévu, Bella renforça sa prise autour de lui. Il jura tout bas en essayant de ne pas penser à la proximité qui les unissait.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle un peu honteuse. J'ai paniqué.

― Vous allez bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

« Est-ce que vous voulez réessayer ? reprit-il.

― Non, lui répondit-elle épuisée.

― Comme vous voulez » céda-t-il.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le temps stoppa sa course contre la montre.

Autour d'eux, le soleil inondait l'espace grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur. La température de l'eau frôlait les vingt degrés, le couloir qu'ils occupaient était désert.

Les cheveux d'Edward étincelaient, ses pupilles bleu ciel brillaient d'une lueur inconnue. L'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules musclées, son odeur était envoûtante presque étouffante : un véritable poison en somme. Bella n'avait de cesse de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Edward lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

« Il est bientôt l'heure » dit-il.

Lui aussi avait bien du mal à résister. Si proche de Bella, son corps risquait de le trahir à tout moment. Mieux valait en finir au plus vite.

« Vous avez raison » finit-elle.

Tout doucement, elle pivota sur elle-même et agrippa l'échelle pour se hisser hors du bassin. Edward sortit de l'eau en escaladant le petit muret qui entourait la piscine. Comme à son habitude, il raccompagna Bella jusqu'au pied des gradins où elle récupéra sa serviette de bain.

« Merci, le remercia-t-elle.

― De rien. »

Là encore, un ange passa. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps sans plus oser bouger. Bella aurait voulu ne jamais le quitter, Edward cherchait une quelconque excuse pour la retenir près de lui.

« À la semaine prochaine, se résigna-t-elle après un éternel silence.

― Oui, à samedi prochain » conclut-il déçu.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis traversa la pataugeoire pour regagner les douches communes.

De son côté, Edward rejoignit les locaux réservés au personnel de la piscine pour consulter son emploi du temps. Pour une fois, il allait devoir surveiller le sauna et le hammam au lieu d'apprendre à nager aux enfants de l'école voisine.

Bella récupéra son sac de sport et ne prit pas la peine de se sécher les cheveux avant de franchir le tourniquet de sortie. À la place de prendre la direction du parking souterrain, elle emprunta les marches qui conduisaient à l'espace bien-être du complexe. Lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire de particulier, elle aimait prendre le temps de se relaxer après son cours de natation.

Plutôt content d'avoir trouvé le moyen de se reposer, Edward récupéra quelques unes de ses affaires dans son casier et emprunta tout un tas de raccourcis pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur. Une fois sur place, il mit en route le sauna puis disposa les transats en arc de cercle autour de la cascade artificielle qui occupait le centre de la salle de repos. Il répéta les mêmes gestes pour le hammam puis nettoya grossièrement les bains chauds.

Arrivée au premier étage, Bella passa sa carte d'abonnement dans la machine prévue à cet effet. Elle déposa ses affaires dans un casier choisi au hasard puis marcha le long du couloir qui conduisait au sauna.

Lorsque la préparation des lieux fut terminée, Edward fila vers les vestiaires pour attendre les premiers arrivants. Au croisement, il percuta de plein fouet une masse chaude, délicate, douce. Une femme.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Bella en levant le nez vers son interlocuteur.

Au même moment, Edward posa ses yeux sur elle. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent, ils se sourirent.

« Bella ? s'enquit-il d'une voix enjouée, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée si vite.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

― Mon travail, lui répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

― Ce n'est pas vous qui surveillez le sauna d'habitude, lui fit-elle remarquer.

― Vous avez l'air bien au courant. Est-ce que vous venez ici après chacun de mes cours ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

― Non pas toujours, seulement quand j'ai le temps. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? reprit-il.

― Non.

― Tant mieux. Vous êtes la première aujourd'hui, il n'y a encore personne, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte du sauna.

― Il n'y a jamais grand monde le samedi matin.

― Je suppose que les gens préfèrent se relaxer le soir, après une longue journée bien remplie. »

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la joue. Il la dévisagea impoliment.

« Je viens juste d'allumer le chauffage » lui précisa-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'au sauna.

Il ouvrit la porte battante pour lui permettre d'entrer, elle étala sa serviette sur la planche la plus basse.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

― Merci. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret pour aller s'installer près du tourniquet d'entrée. Cinq minutes passèrent.

Dans la pièce en bois, Bella commençait à avoir très chaud. Elle utilisait ses mains pour se faire du vent et essuyait sans arrêt ses joues transpirantes.

Edward s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, il abandonna son magazine par terre et fit quelques allers-retours du hammam aux vestiaires, des vestiaires au sauna, du sauna au hammam, du hammam au sauna… Après dix minutes de marche inutile, il stoppa son avancée en apercevant Bella sous la cascade. La jeune femme ne remarqua la présence d'Edward qu'après s'être séchée.

« Toujours personne ? s'enquit-elle.

― Le désert total, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

― J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau complexe aquatique venait d'ouvrir à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

― Ça expliquerait bien des choses » supposa-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise longue, il trouva le moment idéal pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

― Je suis employée dans une agence de voyage » lui apprit-elle.

Il s'installa face à elle, elle remonta ses jambes contre elle.

« Vous êtes maître-nageur depuis longtemps ? reprit-elle.

― Je travaille ici depuis presque six ans.

― Vous n'avez jamais fait autre chose, devina-t-elle en sachant qu'Edward n'était guère plus vieux qu'elle.

― En réalité, j'ai d'abord voulu devenir champion de natation, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais les entraînements étaient trop fréquents, je n'avais plus de vie sociale. J'ai préféré arrêter. »

Les deux individus échangèrent un regard sincère, profond. Bella détourna les yeux la première.

« Est-ce que vous participez encore à des compétitions ?

― Plus pour ma carrière, juste pour le plaisir, lui expliqua-t-il.

― Vous devez gagner beaucoup de récompenses.

― Quelques unes, rit-il.

― Vous nagez tellement bien. »

Malgré les apparences trompeuses, Edward décela une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Bella.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ayez peur de l'eau ? hésita-t-il après un long silence.

― J'ai failli me noyer, lui répondit-elle expéditive.

― Comment est-ce arrivé ? insista-t-il.

― Mon père était en train de pêcher. En voulant regarder les poissons, je suis passée par-dessus bord. J'avais cinq ans, résuma brièvement Bella.

― Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Elle tritura l'ourlet de sa serviette sans trop savoir que répondre puis passa sa main à travers sa longue chevelure brune et humide. Edward ne put qu'admirer la grâce de sa gestuelle.

« J'ai rarement vu des personnes comme vous, avec tant de volonté, reprit-il. Vous avez beaucoup de courage.

― Vous y êtes pour beaucoup, lui avoua-t-elle.

― Pourtant c'est vous qui faites tout le travail.

― Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. »

Il acquiesça en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant. Une fois de plus, Bella tomba sous le charme de son maître-nageur. Ses joues prirent un coup de chaud. Pour masquer son embarras, elle reporta son attention sur l'horloge murale.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je retourne à l'intérieur, annonça-t-elle en pointant le sauna du doigt.

― Bien sûr. Je vous laisse.

― Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? hésita-t-elle pleine d'espoir, le cœur tambourinant à toute allure.

― Théoriquement, je ne peux pas » lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça compréhensive sans chercher à dissimuler sa déception.

« Mais je peux faire une exception pour vous » s'empressa d'ajouter Edward, aussi content qu'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Elle se releva aussitôt, il la suivit de près. Tous deux entrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce surchauffée pour prendre un bain de chaleur bienfaisant.

« Je n'ai pas pris de serviette, remarqua Edward en voyant Bella étaler la sienne sur le banc pour ne pas se brûler au contact du bois chaud.

― Je pense que la mienne est assez grande pour deux. »

Après s'être confortablement installée, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour l'inciter à la rejoindre. Il se plaça tout près d'elle. Leurs bras se frôlèrent, ils frissonnèrent presque imperceptiblement.

« Vous voyagez beaucoup ? reprit Edward.

― Pardon ?

― Vous travaillez dans une agence de voyage…

― Je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter malheureusement. »

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Elle essuya son front humide de sueur.

La chaleur était à la fois insupportable et apaisante. Autour d'eux, la brume s'épaississait peu à peu. Ils transpiraient, suffoquaient.

Bella attacha ses cheveux lâchés en une belle queue de cheval pour avoir moins chaud. Edward focalisa son attention sur la bretelle de son bikini qui venait de glisser sur son épaule. Tout doucement, il tendit la main vers elle et replaça correctement son maillot. Bella sursauta.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle.

Le silence s'imposa, les minutes filèrent. Embarrassé, Edward finit par regarder sa montre pour passer à autre chose.

« Ça fait dix minutes. On va se doucher ? s'enquit-il.

― Oui. »

Bella sortit du sauna la première. Elle accrocha sa serviette à l'une des patères fixées au mur pour rejoindre la cascade. Derrière elle, Edward admira ses fesses rebondies bien malgré lui. Il inspira un bon coup avant de la rejoindre sous le jet d'eau.

Elle se frotta les jambes, les bras, le ventre. Il effectua des gestes similaires aux siens. Plusieurs fois, leurs regards s'emprisonnèrent pour une poignée de secondes.

La tension était palpable. Edward faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tendre la main vers Bella et la toucher. De son côté, elle avait bien du mal à ne pas zyeuter le corps d'athlète de son maître-nageur. Un corps qui lui faisait bien envie.

À bout de force, elle voulut rejoindre les transats pour retrouver un état normal mais Edward agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de filer. Elle fit volte-face, il hésita avant de tendre la main vers elle pour faire courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque, près de sa carotide. Elle le laissa faire sans rien dire. Comme un papillon se pose sur une fleur, il vint effleurer sa mâchoire, son menton, ses joues puis sa bouche. Elle embrassa son pouce et plongea son regard dans le sien, il avala sa salive de travers. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps sans plus oser bouger.

L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps. Ils étaient seuls, à moitié nus, du désir plein les yeux. Edward savait qu'il était temps d'agir. L'occasion qui s'offrait à lui était unique. Il devait essayer.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il pencha la tête vers Bella et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie précaution. La foudre passa de l'un à l'autre. En se reculant, Edward plongeant son regard dans celui de Bella pour jauger sa réaction.

« Encore » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Edward empauma son visage et déposa un autre baiser sur sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Bella l'embrassa en retour avec beaucoup de tendresse et de sensualité.

Toute l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'était plus un mystère. Edward se sentait pousser des ailes, Bella était dans un autre monde. Leurs ventres papillonnaient, leurs mains tremblaient. Ils étaient dans un état second où plus rien n'importait mis-à-part eux.

Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent pour la toute première fois, il leur sembla n'avoir jamais goûté pareille merveille. Tout en douceur, leur baiser devint de plus en plus osé. À bout de souffle, Edward mit un terme à cet échange fiévreux en plaquant son front contre celui de Bella.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça » murmura-t-il.

Il fit reculer Bella d'un pas pour pouvoir être au sec avec elle, caché derrière le rideau d'eau que formait la cascade. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée de son maître-nageur. Il essuya ses joues trempées avec ses pouces.

La fièvre reprit de plus belle. Edward plaqua Bella contre le mur et repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues aussi. Elle caressa son torse sans plus savoir où donner de la tête. Il plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour mieux la toucher, pour mieux la sentir. En enroulant une jambe autour de lui, Bella devina son érection sans plus la moindre difficulté. Edward arrêta de l'embrasser pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet. »

Il l'interrogea du regard pour trouver des réponses, pour savoir s'il avait la permission d'aller plus loin. Elle attrapa délicatement sa main pour la poser sur son sein et lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus elle aussi. Il grogna avant de palper sa poitrine sans retenue. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule. Elle se cramponna à lui le plus fort possible.

Seul le bruit provenant du couloir réussit à les alerter. Des pas, des conversations. Affolés, ils se séparèrent aussitôt et traversèrent la cascade pour rejoindre les transats. Edward enroula la serviette de Bella autour de sa taille pour masquer son excitation et la porte s'ouvrit moins d'une seconde après.

Trois jeunes femmes et deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce pour finalement disparaître à l'intérieur du sauna. Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, un regard coquin.

« Viens » lui dit-il.

Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite avec impatience. Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il récupéra son sac de sport qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa course folle.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? lui demanda Bella.

― Là où personne ne pourra nous déranger. »

Il traversa le long couloir, le sauna puis le hammam et ils se retrouvèrent face à une petite porte close. Edward fouilla dans son sac pour dénicher un gros trousseau de clefs. L'instant d'après, ils entrèrent dans la pièce secrète main dans la main.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? reprit Bella.

― Dans un ancien local » lui répondit-il en allumant la lumière.

Il y avait un bureau d'angle, une étagère un peu plus loin et une unique chaise à roulettes. Malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce, celle-ci ne semblait pas délabrée ni même abandonnée.

« Pourquoi _ancien_ ?

― Personne ne vient jamais ici.

― Sauf nous » le rectifia-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, Edward la dévisagea un moment. Bella se pétrifia. Alors, tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ? » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

« Pas toi ? hésita-t-elle ensuite.

― Si. »

Elle encercla son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il agrippa sa taille et la souleva d'un coup sec pour la faire asseoir sur le bureau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, il donna un coup de hanches vers elle pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il la désirait toujours autant.

Elle griffa son dos et huma son odeur à plein poumons pour devenir ivre de lui. Il passa et repassa sa main dans ses longs cheveux puis défit l'agrafe de son haut de maillot pour libérer sa poitrine.

Incapable de refréner ses pulsions, il pencha la tête en avant pour sucer son mamelon. Bella s'accrocha à sa chevelure broussailleuse. Lorsqu'il plaça une main entre ses cuisses, elle resserra son étau. Leurs respirations étaient hachées, entrecoupées par de petits gémissements. Ils transpiraient toujours, mais plus seulement à cause du sauna.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » susurra-t-il.

Tout doucement, il passa son index sous le tissu en continuant à embrasser Bella. Elle souleva les fesses et il lui retira sa culotte sans plus attendre. Toute nue, elle jugea utile de le déshabiller lui aussi. D'un geste maladroit, elle abaissa son short de bain et avala sa salive de travers.

Edward frôla le pubis de Bella avant de caresser son intimité pour constater qu'elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Lorsqu'il atteignit son point sensible, elle se cambra. Divin spectacle à ses yeux.

Entre deux secousses, Bella enroula ses doigts autour du sexe d'Edward. De son côté, il redoubla d'efforts pour la satisfaire et introduisit deux doigts en elle. Emportés dans un tourbillon de plaisir, la tension monta d'un cran.

Au bord de l'implosion, Edward fit un pas en arrière. Il fouilla dans son sac et dénicha un préservatif au fond d'une poche. Sans plus de cérémonie, il mit la protection et revint se placer entre les jambes de Bella. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la pénétra d'un coup vif pour découvrir toute sa volupté.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Edward augmentait la cadence de ses allers-retours. Il chérissait chaque infime partie du corps de Bella. Il la trouvait divine. Elle était si étroite, si chaude, si douce. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui transmettre toute son admiration. De son côté, Bella se sentait vivante, pleine et proche de l'orgasme.

Aussi, quelques coups de reins plus tard, elle explosa la première en se mettant brusquement à trembler. Edward jura tout bas, sa jouissance ne tarda pas à suivre.

Les étoiles plein les yeux, ils mirent un certain temps à reprendre pieds dans le monde réel. Edward abandonna à regret les chairs tendres de Bella. Elle renfila son maillot correctement, lui aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent à maintes reprises, à la fois gênés et reconnaissants. Ils avaient plein de choses à se dire, des tas de questions à se poser. Pourtant, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'aux vestiaires, là où leurs chemins se séparaient.

« Je dois y aller, commença Bella hésitante.

― Moi aussi.

― Bonne journée, continua-t-elle.

― À samedi prochain » termina-t-il dans les vapes.

Déçue, elle rejoignit son casier en vitesse puis se rhabilla à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Edward marcha jusqu'au sauna pour voir si d'autres personnes étaient arrivées entre temps. Complètement sonné, il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'un homme était en train de lui parler.

« Où est le hammam ?

― Pardon ? s'enquit Edward.

― Le hammam ?

― Excusez-moi » conclut-il en se mettant à courir vers les vestiaires sans répondre à son interlocuteur.

Bella descendit les escaliers dépitée et rejoignit le parking souterrain pour retrouver sa voiture. Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur. En se retournant, elle aperçut Edward accourir vers elle.

« J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi » lui avoua-t-il à bout de souffle.

Elle s'empourpra en regardant autour d'elle pour être certaine que personne n'avait entendu. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration, elle attendit la suite de son discours impatiente.

« Et toi ?

― Moi aussi » admit-elle rougissante.

Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas sauter au plafond.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, trouva-t-elle bon de lui préciser. Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses avec un inconnu. Non pas que tu sois un inconnu mais…

― Je vois ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompit-il. Je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi. Tu es la première inconnue à qui je fais l'amour. »

Gênée, elle se mit à fixer la pointe de ses chaussures pour faire diversion.

« J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître » lui avoua-t-il.

Bella accaparait ses pensées depuis le premier jour. Même s'il rêvait de passer du temps avec elle en dehors de la piscine, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de l'inviter à sortir. Désormais, les choses avaient changé, tout était différent. Nerveux, Edward inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

― Rien.

― Tu veux… venir au restaurant avec moi ? »

Le sourire de Bella était de plus en plus rayonnant.

« C'est une invitation ?

― Oui. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis finit par accepter. Il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction et se pencha tout doucement vers elle.

« Alors à ce soir, souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Je t'appellerai vers six heures et demie.

― Tu n'as pas mon numéro.

― N'oublie pas que je suis ton maître-nageur. »

Ses lèvres passèrent tout près des siennes puis il se recula en affichant une mine rayonnante. Encore rêveur, il disparut et laissa Bella pantoise au beau milieu du parking. Le cœur prêt à s'enflammer, elle regagna son appartement. Edward retourna à ses activités. Il essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Bella.


End file.
